HIV-1 is estimated to infect 1% of mankind by the year 2000. Thus, there is a high need for the development of an effective AIDS vaccine. As a part of its AIDS vaccine program, Pasteur Merieux Connaught, Inc. is testing candidate immunogens for an AIDS vaccine at Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center. The candidate vaccines are being tested for the ability to raise immune responses. FUNDING Pasteur Merieux Connaught $151,976 2/01/98 - 1/31/00 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR00165-38 1/1/1998 - 12/31/1998 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center